Lamb hunting
by Dante Marx
Summary: After witnessing Sofia Lamb hypnotize subject Delta into killing himself, Jack feels that he must save Eleanor from her evil clutches. With the help of Adam, thanks to his friend Augustus Sinclair, Jack sets off armed with only plasmids, to hunt her down
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Sinclair," I greeted. "How are you doing today?"

"Jack," he answered "a little formal today, are we?" Augustus Sinclair is a good friend of mine. He owns and operates a business called 'Sinclair Solutions'.

"Anything you want to tell me?" I asked, implying the hint that I wanted him to give me the job I've been asking for, for about three weeks now.

"I told you already, I'm not going to give you a job," he answered. His excuse is that he's afraid that it might mess up our friendship and all, being that he'll be my boss.

"Listen," I said "I've been hearing a lot of good things about these 'Plasmids' everyone is using. I haven't spliced myself with any yet, because I don't have any Adam. You have any I could have?"

He reached into his desk, and pulled out a bottle of red liquid. "This is enough for about three plasmids, and a gene tonic," he told me. "Go splice yourself up in The Gatherers Garden up yonder."

"Thanks a lot Augie," I said leaving. I walked up to the red Gatherers Garden vending machine, which had a wax statue of a little girl attached to the right side. Inside, I could choose between a multitude of plasmids and gene tonics. I chose Incinerate, the ability to shoot fire out of my hands, Electro Bolt, the ability to shoot lightning from my hands, and Houdini, the ability to turn invisible. I chose the Fountain of Youth gene tonic as well. Whenever I'm standing under falling water, or a pool of water, my wounds heal. Four needles dropped from the machine. I picked the first one up, which was Incinerate, and injected myself. Suddenly, my vision turned to red, my entire body felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't stand. I fell to the floor, and tried to move but I couldn't, I was in too much pain. It lasted for about a minute, then the pain suddenly seized, and I was pain free. I got up off the ground, and activated my new power. My hands lit on fire. I three one of the fireballs into the metal wall to the left. I knew now that I made the right choice. I injected myself with the Electro Bolt, bracing myself for the worst, but this time it was pain free. I tested it my shooting lightning into the same wall I shot the fire into. When I worked, I injected myself with Houdini, and Fountain of Youth, and went into the nearest bathroom.

When I got in there, I tested Houdini in front of the mirror. Excited that it worked, I kept it activated, and took out the pocket knife I had on me. I turned on the sink, and cut my hand open. As soon as I did that, my Houdini wore off. I reactivated it quickly, to make sure I could still use it. I learned that if I get hurt, I can't use Houdini. While invisible, I also couldn't use my other plasmids. I put my hand, that was now gushing blood, under the water. Like magic, the gash healed in seconds. I love the selection I've made. I walked out of the bathroom. When I did, and Alpha Series Big Daddy, ran into me. Thinking I was a threat, it shoved me to the ground, and revved its drill on its right hand. Noticing that there wasn't a Little Sister nearby, I slowly backed away, and gave it room to move. It walked up to the air vent, and summoned its Little Sister. "Look daddy," it said, emerging from its 'hidey hole' "it's you." She was holding up a homemade doll. The big daddy lifted the girl out of her vent, and she drew her needle. Once she was on the ground, she grabbed his hand and said "Let's go out to play daddy." She had an English accent that I noticed. Curious, I decided to tail them. I hid behind a wall, so they wouldn't notice me.

As they passed me, and walked up the stairs, I quietly followed. The little sister was draining the Adam from a dead body. When she was finished, she took a drink from it. She must have swallowed a bit too much, because she coughed some up. She giggled when she did. She sniffed the air, and said "More angels daddy," and ran off. The big daddy followed her, as did I. We walked through a bar filled with people. One man jumped back startled from the big daddy. We walked into a hallway to find her. Suddenly, the little sister screamed, and called out "Daddy!"

With a sense of urgency, the big daddy, rushed to a balcony in an auditorium. When he saw the four people attacking the little sister, he hopped the railing, and landed on top of one of the attackers, crushing his head. "You want some big guy?" one of them asked, as he injected himself with the little sister's needle. He shot lightning at the big daddy, stunning him, but he was quick to recover. He drew his drill and revved it trying to be intimidating.

One of the slowly approached him, saying "The bigger they are, the harder they fall—" His sentence was cut short because the big daddy stabbed him in the gut with his drill, killing him. Another attacker tried to defend, but he smacked her away. Next was the one that shot the lightning at him. He smacked his drill in his face, knocking him to the ground. The big daddy revved his drill, and tried to stab the attacker, but he rolled out of the way. The big daddy yanked his drill out of the floor, and turned to the attacker. The attacker threw a green ball at the big daddy, and he couldn't move anymore.

It must've been that big daddy hypnotize thing I heard about. A blond haired, thirty year old woman emerged from the auditorium doors, and pulled the little sister away from the big daddy. "This," she said "is not your daughter." She had an English accent, like the little sister did. "Her name is Eleanor, and she is mine. Now, kneel please." The big daddy followed her order, and kneeled before her. "Remove your helmet." He did so. "Now, take the pistol." He took a pistol that she handed him. "Put it to your head." He tried to resist, but he couldn't, he was powerless. "Fire." It took him a few seconds, summoning all of his might to resist.

The little sister realized what was about to happen, and jumped towards him yelling "DADDY!" but it was too late, and he killed himself.

"What a cheap way to kill someone," I yelled to the woman. "You know, you could've used him for some mindless chores you didn't want to do while he was hypnotized. But no, you had to kill him." I leaped over the railing, and landed between her, and the dead big daddy. "Come on little girl," I said to the fatherless little sister, "I'll take you away from this monster."

She started to walk towards me, but the woman pulled her back. "You will not take my daughter away from me," she said.

"You're this little sisters mother?" I asked. "What is your name?"

"I," she introduced "am Sofia Lamb."

"I heard of you," I said. "You're a psychiatrist right? You turn your patients into mindless holy believers against Andy Ryan. Seems to me like you're trying to overthrow him."

"I came here for my daughter," she stated. "I wish no more than to take her home."

"Leave her alone!" the attacker that survived the big daddy said, getting up from the ground.

I threw a fireball at him. "Shut the hell up," I said. I turned to Sofia, to find that she was holding the gun that the big daddy killed himself with.

"You're going to let us leave in peace," she said holding the gun to my face. Don't be alarmed, this isn't the first time I had a gun to my face, and I was perfectly calm. In fact, I had a cocky grin on my face. She slowly backed up, and left with the girl. I turned, and noticed the Adam needle on the ground. I took it, and went to see Augustus.

I went to his office, but I didn't see him. "Auggie!" I called out.

"Jack!" he replied. "I'm in the restroom!" He has a private restroom in his office.

As he emerged from the lavatory, I said "I need you to get me some information on one Sofia Lamb."

"Sofia Lamb…" he said, thinking about the name. "She stayed at the Sinclair Deluxe when she first moved into Rapture." The Sinclair Deluxe is Augustus' hotel. "She was pregnant. After a month of living in Rapture, she gave birth to a girl later to be named Eleanor Lamb. By mistake, the poor girl was turned into a little sister just recently."

"She wasn't lying," I said, mostly to myself.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, obviously hearing me.

"I just saw Sofia kill a big daddy, and take the little sister with her," I explained. "She called the girl Eleanor. I thought she was another thug trying to get Adam, but she wasn't." I showed him the needle. "She left this."

"Do you plan to do anything about this, or is this just a little story you thought would be interesting?" he asked.

"I plan to murder Sofia Lamb," I said. "That little girl is tortured, and I think I can cure her. And being with the woman who murdered the person she cared about most isn't going to help her."

I was about to leave when Augustus stopped me. "I need to give you something," he said. He walked over to his desk, and got out a vial. He tossed it to me and said "Inject yourself with that there gene tonic. It's an athletic tonic that allows you to climb and jump like a monkey, and gives you the strength of a big daddy." I injected myself with the tonic. "Oh, and one more thing. Anyone with eyes can see that the demand for Adam is growing. People are killing each other to get it. I'd use that there Adam in that needle as soon as you can."

I took a good look at it, the tossed it to him. "Sell it," I said. "I don't need it." I knew he wasn't going to use it, that's why I told him to sell it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lately, on the news, there have been warnings of physical and mental damages that originate from splicing too many plasmids. I think that it's just everyone being too stupid to realize that it may have all the power you could ever want at your fingertips, but it comes with a price. I live in an apartment complex, near the left edge of the city. Sofia Lamb is at a place called 'Dionysus Park', which is basically on the other side of the city. There are two ways in between buildings. One: take the train, and two: try to swim, and be crushed by the soul-sucking darkness and the pressure that feels like twenty trucks on top of you. I decided to take the train. Problem is, there is only one rail, and it's new, ergo, there will most-likely be problems with it. Before I left to mercilessly murder a help-less woman, I stopped by Augustus' office. "Jack, I'm glad you came son, I need to tell you something," he said.

"What is it Auggie?" I asked.

"I've invented a new product that is now all over the city," he said. "It's called a 'Vita-Chamber'. It's simple to use. First, you find one in the building you're in, and if you're injured, you can step inside and you'll be healed in seconds." He seemed really excited about this.

"I have the Fountain of Youth tonic though," I told him. "No offense, but what use would I have for that?"

"Can that tonic save you from death?" he asked.

"Keep talking Auggie," I said, suddenly interested.

"A Vita-Chamber, if you already used it once, will automatically bring you to it and heal all wounds if someone kills you. This thing is literally a hospital-in-a-tube."

"That might come in handy," I said. "But wouldn't that eliminate some fear over murder in the city?"

"That's just it," he said. "There will be no more murder, because if everyone uses these, no one can be killed. Now if someone were to die naturally, than my Vita-Chamber cannot save them."

"That is an amazing invention," I said, proud of him. "Listen, I have to go kill someone," which I just realized will be much harder now "so I'll see you in a few days."

"Do you want anything?" he asked. "Guns, plasmids, a wrench?"

"No thanks," I refused. "I got all I need in the palm of my hands." I lit my hand on fire with my Incinerate plasmid for emphasis. I walked out of his office, and walked to the train station.

Upon arriving, and purchasing a ticket to Dionysus Park, a woman approached me. Her face was disgusting. It was stretched and bent, her eye was next to her nose, and her mouth was at a twenty degree angle, rather than straight. She walked up to me and asked "Are you Samuel?"

"No ma'am," I answered "I am not this Samuel you're looking for."

"No," she said, like she could read my mind. "You are indeed Samuel."

"No ma'am," I repeated "I am not Samuel."

"LIAR!" she screamed. She pulled a revolver from her purse, and pointed it at me. Immediately, I smacked it out of her hand, and punched her in the gut, launching her across the room, into the wall, creating a considerably large dent in the metal. I suddenly remembered that gene tonic that Augustus gave to me yesterday, the one giving me the ability to do that. I walked up to her, and felt her pulse. She was dead. I suddenly wondered why she didn't revive in the Vita-Chamber. My guess was that, first off, she was one of those 'Splicers' that I heard about on the news, and they cannot revive in Vita-Chambers for some reason. Or she just never used it. My bet was with the first one. The train finally arrived to leave for Dionysus Park. I boarded it, and took my seat. When it was all full, the train doors shut, it started moving, and we went under the water.

We arrived at our first and only stop before my destination, Pauper's Drop, was a little bothersome. The train broke, as to be expected. The people guessed around a week before it was fixed. Luckily, The Sinclair Deluxe, a hotel built by Augustus was in Pauper's Drop. I know the front desk workers, and I think I could get a freebee while I'm here. When I got to the hotel, something bad happened. It was being attacked by Splicers. Psychotic freaks climbing up walls, teleporting, and throwing thousand pound rocks, and literally destroying the place. One of the Splicers, he was climbing a wall, dropped down and tried to slash me with a hook he had in his hand. I jumped back, and electrocuted him. I threw a fireball at a really fat one, which was a bad idea. He picked up a giant piece of the wall and threw it at me. I jumped out of the way, just barely dodging it. When I landed he started charging at me. The next thing I knew, his fist was slamming into my chest, and I flew backwards, hitting a wall. I could feel that I had a few broken ribs. I shot some electricity at him. He was stunned for a short second, but he didn't die. I ran up to him and, showing the same display of strength that he did, punched him in the chest, shooting him into the wall behind him. He was pissed now. He leaped off of the ground, up to the second floor balcony. He ripped a door off of its hinges, and threw it at me like a Frisbee. Now that I know his strength and mine are equal, I caught it with ease, and threw it right back at him. Then I threw a fireball at him. Again, it hurt him, but didn't kill. He dropped from the second floor to the first, and charged me once more. I blocked the punch that I knew was coming, and grabbed his jaw. Slowly, with one hand, I pried his jaw open, and shot a lightning bolt down his throat, finally killing him.

As soon as I was sure he was dead, I walked into the hotel. It looked like the Splicers cleared out of it, and it was in ruins, so I don't know what I was there for. Suddenly, I heard the voice of a small girl, humming. I walked down the hall further, following the voice. When I found the girl, I found that she was a little sister. She had one of those new, fancy big daddies that have been nicknamed 'Bouncers'. She was draining the Adam out of a dead body in a hotel room. I disregarded the idea of an abandoned little girl that led me to come here, and began to walk away. The little girl gasped suddenly, and said "Mr. Bubbles, he's scaring me!" The big daddy let off a monstrous roar walked up to me, and pushed me into the door, which then shattered as I hit it. I was angry, but the broken ribs left me in no condition to fight. But then, I noticed the broken pipe gushing water right next to me. I got up, and walked over to the water, letting it shower me.

My broken rib was healed in seconds, and I was ready to take that big daddy on. The little girl was walking out of the room, followed by the big ape. I threw a fireball at his back, which just bounced off the metal air tank, but he still felt it. He turned, his multiple eyeholes eliminating red. I could tell he was pissed. He charged me, and slammed me with his shoulder, launching me backwards. The force of his blow felt like I was getting hit by a brick wall. I fell to the ground as the giant revved his drill and approached me. I rolled over to my side to face him. He tried to launch the spinning drill into me, but I rolled to the right, dodging it. I got up off the floor as quickly as possible. He tried stabbing me with the drill once more, but I pushed his arm away, by his wrist. I punched one of the eyeholes, breaking it. I tried launching fire inside, but he lifted me by my neck before I could. He revved his drill, and slowly brought it to my face. Quickly realizing that electricity loves metal, I launched lightning down his drill. Luckily it stunned him, letting him drop me. Unfortunately, he was quick to recover. HE was about to shoot his drill at me again, but I used my Houdini plasmid to become invisible. I slowly sneaked around him while he was looking for me. When I got behind him, I reappeared and kicked him into the wall. I shot electricity at him again, stunning him. This allowed me to spin him around, and shoot fire down his exposed eyehole, burning him from the inside out, killing the monstrosity.

After I was positive that it wasn't going to get back up, I slowly approached the little sister, panting. She fell backwards and started to crawl backwards in fear. I got to her, and picked her up. "No! No, no, NO!" she screamed as she shook and squirmed. I walked down the hall, to the end, where I found an air vent, what the little sister escape in. I gently placed her on the ground.

As she looked up at me confused, I patted her head and said "Stay safe, I have no reason to cause harm to you." I turned to leave, when I ran into a woman.

"You," she said with a German accent "you didn't harvest her."

"I have no reason to," I told her. "I spliced the plasmids that I need. I'm sorry, but I must respectfully leave."

She stopped me and said "You must help me. If you have no intent to harvest her Adam, then please, rescue them." She handed me a vial. "This is a plasmid that frees the little ones from their burden."

"What is this?" I asked.

"A plasmid of my own design," she explained. "A plasmid made to reverse the sins that I have caused. It will save the little ones from their torture." I injected the plasmid into my arm. When I was finished, I lifted the little sister off of the ground. I activated the plasmid and placed my hand on her forehead. The veins in her body glowed beneath her skin, and with a flash of light, her eyes were normal, as opposed to glowing yellow.

"Thank you mister," she said with her hands together. "Thank you." She quickly climbed into her air vent.

"I will greatly appreciate if you would do this for me," she said, leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait!" I called as she turned to leave. "At the very least, tell me your name."

She turned slowly and responded with "My name? It is Tenenbaum."

"Dr. Tenenbaum?!" I asked sort of excited. "I've heard of your work. You're the person that created all of the little sisters! You helped develop Adam!"

"That is correct," she said. "But I am not proud of what I have done, and every day I wish I could atone for my sins. You are the one that can help me."

"I'm sorry, but do you have a drink or anything?" I asked. "I'm parched all of a sudden." I didn't want to say this aloud, but I also couldn't stop looking at her neck.

"I must go," she said. "Listen. The girls will likely try to repay you in a way. Just keep that in mind." She turned to leave. She took a step, and then stopped. She reached into a purse she was carrying, and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. "Maybe this will help with your thirst." She tossed it to me. Immediately I caught the bottle, ripped the cap off and chugged it. The power of the alcohol burned my throat and lungs, but it didn't quench my thirst. When she left though, my thirst slowly dissipated. It was odd.

I was slowly realizing that Pauper's Drop was a poor man's town that I really didn't want to spend too much time in. I slept there for about three days, and the train wasn't fixed yet. I noticed Augustus down in the hotel lobby one morning, conducting repairs. I ran up to him. "Auggie," I said "how the hell did you get down here?!"

"Bathysphere," he answered.

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"It's the newest form of transport," he answered. "They haven't made them for extended distances yet, but there's one that goes from Pauper's Drop to Siren Alley that you can take if you need to leave."

"Thank you," I said praising him. "I hate it here."

"By the way," he said as I was about to leave. "Here's thirty dollars, go get a first-aid kit from the Circus of Value machine down yonder. That gash looks mighty terrible." I took a look at my leg, and noticed the gash he was addressing. I knew about it since I met Tenenbaum. The big daddy gave it to me at some point.

"It's ok," I said. "I just need to take a shower or something. Let me collect my things from my room so I can get the hell outta here." I ran to my room, took a shower, and found the Bathysphere that Augustus had mentioned. For a small fifty dollars, I rod it to Siren Alley.

I've been to Siren Alley before. It's a real nice place. A place to escape an inch you just can't scratch yet. There're taverns and casinos. I stayed at a small tavern for the night. While walking around, I met up with a man named Simon Whales. He's a huge supporter of Sofia Lamb, and I thought maybe he'd know where she is. "Excuse me, Mr. Whales?" I asked.

"It is Father Whales, son." He replied. From what I heard from others, one of the original architects of Rapture wasn't a priest. I guess Lamb must've led him to religion.

"I'm so sorry," I said "Father Whales, you're a big follower of Dr. Sofia Lamb, am I correct?"

"Of course," she said. "Dr. Lamb is our salvation from the tyranny of Andrew Ryan."

"Isn't that what that fellow, what's his name…Atlas is doing?" I asked.

"Atlas is a mere brute fighting for the same cause." Simon replied. "If he were to go under the wing of Dr. Lamb, he'd be a true warrior of God."

"Right," I said. "Anyway, I was looking for Sofia Lamb, and I heard she owns Dionysus Park. Will I be able to find her there?"

"Son, you are correct on the information about her owning Dionysus Park," he said. "But her garden was flooded by that swine, Stanley Poole." He had a distinct disgust when he mentioned his name. "You will no longer be able to find her in there."

"Uh," I said panicked. "Where can I find her?"

"She has an office near Fontaine Futuristics," he said.

"Thank you very much," I said about to leave.

"There's a church in pumping station number 5 if you ever need the hand of God!" he called to me. "Mass every Sunday!" as I walked away, ignoring him, I encountered another big daddy. It was a new model called 'Rosie' and it was accompanied by a little sister. I was in the mood for a good fight, so I tailed it until he and I were out of any range of people. I started the fight, of course. I shot an Electro Bolt at him from behind, stunning him. He was quick to recover, and turned to fire his gigantic weapon that I didn't notice earlier. He fired three shots, walking behind cover. Once in cover, he moved the sister behind the wall, and pointed at the ground, telling her to stay there. He came out of cover and fire more shots. I used my gene tonic's athletic abilities, and jumped around to dodge. Literally hopping off of the wall, I continuously fired fireballs at the parts of his suit that weren't metal. Finally, his gun overheated, and he had to take a second to cool down. I took this opportunity to go on the offensive. I kept low to the ground, and sprinted towards him. Realizing what I was doing, he stomped the ground to stun me, but I jumped just before his foot hit the ground. I landed on him, using his shoulders and chest to support my weight. I tried to punch out his eyehole, but it didn't break, though he did stumble back from the force of my punch. I saw a pipe running along the wall next to me. Just in case I needed it, I broke it and let the water escape.

His gun was nice and cool now, which was not good. He started firing more at me, but I dodged in the same way. I could tell he was getting smarter, because I had a few close calls with getting hit. I stunned him again with lightning, ran up to him, kicked him in the faceplate, and ripped his gun out of his hands. I realized that I might not want to consider using it, because it weighed a TON! But, I saw it as the only way to kill it. I summoned all of my strength, lifted the contraption off of the ground, and fired it. Luckily, it hit him right in the heart, and killed it. I slowly approached the beast. As blood leaked out of its suit, I started to get parched again, and that red blood looked appetizing. Shaking my head, thinking it was probably a lack of sleep that made me think that, I took the little sister to an air vent, and rescued her. I now had enough Adam for a new plasmid, but I didn't know what to get.

I decided to head over to the Gatherer's Garden to see if anything looked appealing. I found a plasmid called Winter Blast, and I bought it. I instantly new it was the right choice when I accidentally froze a passing person. Quickly I thawed him out. "I'm so sorry sir," I said.

"Don't you worry about it," he said. The man I was talking to was a bald man with a heavy Bronx accent. "Just try not to do it again, alright?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you look familiar," I told him. "You wouldn't happen to be Frank Fontaine, would you?"

"I am kid," he answered.

"Oh my lord…" I said embarrassed. "I just froze you with your companies own creation."

He got a good laugh out of that one. "You's funny kid. You's don't looks like the type that would come here. You on your way to somewhere?"

"Yes," I answered. "I'm actually going to your company building, Fontaine Futuristics, to kill—I mean pay a visit to Dr. Lamb."

"I have a Bathysphere leaving to go there tommora. Why don't chya join me?" he offered.

"I can't intrude like that," I said. "I can find my own way there."

"Well the only other way," he said "is to take the train, which is busted. Plus, you wouldn't be intrudens. Wouldja do me a favor and take this wrench from me?" A little confused, I took it from him. "What's ya name kid?" he asked.

"Jack," I answered.

A look of interest appeared on his face. "Now," he said. "Would you kindly kill someone with that wrench?"

"Um…" I was really confused. "Why?"

"Never mind," he said, sounding let down. "You have to repay me in a way for providing a ride to murder someone."

"Anything," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I went to bed last night, my teeth had a real bad aching to them, specifically my canines. It was odd, because I've never had a tooth ache, and I take good care of them. I disregarded the bothersome feelings, and went to sleep. I fell asleep early so that hopefully I would get enough so that the situation with blood looking delicious wouldn't happen again. When I woke up the next morning, my canine teeth grew a centimeter or two. They also became razor sharp. I could break skin easily with them. I got extremely confused, and slightly frightened. I decided to worry about them after I took care of Lamb, and meet Fontaine at the location he gave me yesterday.

"Glad yous could make it kid," he said as I walked into the Bathysphere.

"I have an important job to do," I told him. "I'm not ditching on possibly my only ride to your building."

"Listen kid," he said "I ain't giving you her office location until you pay me back for this ride."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

Just then the Bathysphere fell into the water, and our trip began. "Now that our ride has started," he said "I can tell you how you's gonna pay me back." He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Want on?" he offered.

"Sure," I accepted, taking one from him.

"Now," he started lighting his cigarette, then handing me the lighter. "I need you to do me a favor. It involves a man named Gil Alexander."

"Who's he?" I asked.

"He's the man responsible for big daddies," he answered. "Lamb wants to experiment on him for something or other…I don't know what it is, but they have a list of plans on his desk. On that list it says to inject a large about of Adam through the neck. I want you to change that so the experiment fails."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter where, as long as the Adam doesn't get injected through the neck, the experiment will fail," he answered. "Change those plans, and I'll give yous the location to her office."

"Agreed," I said.

"There is one other thing," he said. "He is in the actual laboratory of Fontaine Futuristics, and no one's allowed in there. You need to find a way inside without getting caught." Well that's just great. How the hell am I going to do that? Unfortunately, my ride was over, and Fontaine stepped out of the Bathysphere. "Alexander's office right when you enter the lab…well, I guess it really isn't a office, but that's where you'll find the plans. Get it done." He left the area, and I step out of the Bathysphere. I was in the 'show' area of the building. It was basically what they wanted the public to see, all of he propaganda and nonsense that they want the public to think is the real lab. I walked around the place, looking for the actual labs entrance. I found a door that read 'Employees only' which I guessed was the entrance. It was next to a restroom. I tried to open it, but it was lock, and the only place to unlock it was the security office, which was locked by a voice key. I knew the password, because I found a voice recorded diary telling me it, but my voice wasn't correct for it, unfortunately. The password is 'Agnus Dei', which is Latin for Lamb of God. I could tell that this Gil Alexander was also a follower of Dr. Lamb. I didn't want to electrify the door open, because it would probably trip an alarm. Suddenly, just in the nick of time, a man with short, dark brown hair walked up, and unlocked the door. My guess is that he was Gil Alexander. He unlocked the door I was supposed to go through, and walked to it. Without him knowing, I tailed him. Behind the door was a hallway leading to an airlock, which led to the water. Gil put on a wetsuit, and went through it. I walked up to the wetsuits, and picked one to wear.

As I was putting it on, I started having these weird thoughts of murder and destruction. Me, leaping from ten feet away, landing on my victim, drinking from his neck. Me, lurking in the shadows behind unsuspecting targets to later silence them with my razor sharp fangs I now had. My suspicions were feared, but I think there is no use in denying it any longer. I know now that I, Jack Reading, am becoming a Splicer. I didn't know when the transformation would complete itself, but I know it is coming soon. I started sweating at the thought of it. I only hope that whatever Augustus gave to me, he didn't sell to anyone else.

I finished putting on the wetsuit, and opened the airlock. When I exited into the ocean, the water around me was cold. I walked by an Oxy-Fuel station on my way there, and I made note of it. The lab was huge, with a deep sea tank in the center. Behind a control panel facing the tank was Gil, reviewing a document. Something suddenly came to his attention because he said "Ah, right, yes," and left with the document. I rushed to the panel, helmet off of my wetsuit, and looked for the list. The document he was holding must've been it, because it wasn't there.

Out of nowhere, an employee addressed me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I replied swiftly. "No, nothing at all, nope." Even I could tell that I sounded nervous.

"Hey," he said. "I've never seen you around here before…do you work here?"

"Of course," I answered, straightening my voice out. "I'm new, and the name's Jack." I held my hand out to shake it.

"Dante Marx," he replied, refusing to shake the sopping glove of my wetsuit.

"Um, where can I find Mr. Alexander?" I asked him.

"He walked over there a second ago," he answered. "But Gilbert is really busy nowadays, so make sure you're quick." Dante walked away. The fact of me becoming a Splicer was shocking to me, and it made me nervous, and thoughtless. As soon as I saw Gil alone, I knocked his lights out, and changed the list. As soon as my mission was completed, I left to find Fontaine.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" I screamed when I found him in his office, and he refused to give me her location.

"The whole building knows what ya did," he said. "You knocked a very important man unconscious, and they want your head fors it."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" I screamed. I ripped the desk out from in front of him, and it shattered on the wall behind me. I lifted him out of his seat with one hand and screamed once again "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

"Listen kid," he said nervously. "You need a genetic key from him to gain access to her office."

"What?" I asked. "This thing?" I pulled a golden colored rectangle out of my back pocket, and I don't know how the hell it got there. I guess I'm starting to lose my mind and I took it from him and I didn't even realize.

"Yes, that," Fontaine said. "Now puts me down, and I'll tell you where she is." I dropped her, and used Telekinesis to levitate a bottle of whisky I saw on a shelf over to me. I ripped the cap off and chugged it. "Do you remember seeing an Oxy-Fuel station outside of the lab?" I made a noise meaning yes, because I was still drinking. "Well, you put the key inside that, and a bolder will fall, revealing the entrance to a place called Persephone. She's in the outer sphere of it. I nodded, belched from the whisky, and left.

Doing as Fontaine instructed, I opened the entrance, and strolled inside. I took an elevator down to where I needed to be. I was now fighting to stay conscious, and in control of my own actions. No matter how hard it might be, I have to do this. The elevator stopped at my floor, and I walked through a hallway to a giant room. Inside that room was a glass chamber. Inside that glass chamber, were Eleanor Lamb, crying on a bed, and Sofia Lamb trying to comfort her. As I entered the room, she saw me. "I know you," she said. "I saw you three weeks ago, when I killed Subject Delta."

"That's exactly why I'm here you fucking bitch," I said. "Now, come out here and die WITH HONOR!" My vision was slowly becoming blurred.

"What kind of a man," she said standing from the bed "would trouble himself this much to separate a humble mother from her daughter."

"You're no mother," I said. "YOU'RE A HEARTLESS MONSTER!" I don't normally use that word, but I'm kind of having trouble keeping myself together.

"You're the monster," she replied. "Well, becoming one at the very least." She pushed a button, and a skinny version of a big daddy dropped from the ceiling. "This is a big sister," Lamb said. "She should have no trouble doing away with you." The being got into her fighting stance. To my surprise, I hissed like a cat, and got into mine, lighting one hand ablaze with Incinerate, and the other hand with Electro Bolt.


End file.
